You Belong With Me
by LunaScamander17
Summary: Songfic. dari lagu Taylor Swift You Belong With Me, POV Ginny. One-Shot. special ultah Alan Rickman beberapa hari yang lalu(walau gak ada snape sama sekali). baca aja yang ada didalem karena Summary lagi kacau! pokoknya perasaan Ginny ketika Harry tidak meliriknya sampai tahun keenam.


**Disclaimer: nggak mungkin saya punya HarPot. Kalau aku punya, maka akan ada Lord Voldemort baru, Harry mati dengan kisah sedih(bukan dibunuh Voldy, yagng itu dah biasa) dan Tragis. Jadi J.K. Rowling yang punya.**

**A/N: songfic impian yang lama pengen dibuat tp kagak jadi-jadi. Jangan bunuh saya! #readers dah pada bawa golok# saya manusia innocent *readers: dari mana!* saya tw klo saya ini belum selesai kerjain Chapter untuk stories saya. Dan saya minta tolong supaya kasih ide. Dan tolong vote poll saya ya!**

**Warnings: typo, cerita gaje, alur kecepetan...**

You Belong With me

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**

Cho tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, dia hanya ingin kau menceritakan hal yang terjadi di Turnamen Triwizard, dia tidak bisa menceritakan hal lain selain itu yang dapat membuatmu tersenyum. Tapi aku bisa membuatmutertawa, aku bisa saja membahas kebodohan dan kekonyolan Ron didepanmu.

**I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do**

Cho tidak pernah tahu cerita hidupmu yang menyedihkan, bagaimana perasaanmu ketika Sirius meninggal, bagaimana kau harus melewati Voldemort ditahun keenamnya.

tapi aku tahu itu, aku merasakan bagimana kesedihanmu menghadapi semua itu.

**But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

Aku berbeda dengan Cho. Kata mu aku lebih berani dan tahan banting. Berbeda dengan Cho yang terlalu feminim. Tapi tetap saja dimatamu Cho tetap lebih cantik dan manis di banding denganku, kau tidak pernah memandangku dengan sesungguhnya.  
**  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me**

Tapi bisakah kau melihat kalau aku yang selalu ada disampingmu saat kau putus asa. Selain Hermione dan Ron, aku adalah salah satu teman yang mengerti dirimu.  
**  
Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?**

Kita sekompertamen bersama,walau ada Luna dan Neville disitu, aku bisa tahu kalau kau lega bersamaku.  
**  
And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?**

Selesai kencan dengan Cho, aku tahu kau sedang marah. Tapi aku memberanikan diri bertanya. Walau jawabanmu pasti "aku tidak apa-apa" padahal aku tahu Cho menyakiti hatimu. Kenapa kau dengan dia? Kenapa bukan aku?

**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Ditengah malam aku bisa melihat, kalau kau melihatku sedang membacadi jendela "The Burrow" tapi aku tidak tahu itu kau, karena serasa seperti bayangan. Tapi aku yang bisa membuatmu bangkit, membuatmu senang, tertawa. Aku tahu kau ingin menjadi seorang Auror yang hebat. Aku selalu mendampingin mu bila kau putus asa, aku tahu aku semakin dekat untuk mendapatkan cintamu yang sesungguhmya.  
**  
Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me**

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me 

Aku bisa mendapatkan hatimu tanpa bantuan ramuan cinta atau apapun. Karena aku selalu percaya, kau, pangeranku akan tetap datang kepada putrinya yang selalu setia menunggunya.

**A/N: wuah! Aku lega bisa buat ini akhirnya! Sekali lagit tolong vote poll saya. Dan saya janji, klo ada ide, saya akan buat Chapter-chapter : )**


End file.
